militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
31st Division (United Kingdom)
The British 31st Division was a New Army division formed in April 1915 as part of the K4 Army Group and taken over by the War Office on 10 August 1915. Comprising mainly battalions from Yorkshire and Lancashire, the division was sent to Egypt in December 1915 before moving to France in March 1916 and spent the remainder of the First World War in action on the Western Front. The 31st Division was the quintessential New Army division, being made up entirely of Pals battalions. The 31st Division's first major action was on the first day of the Somme Campaign (1 July 1916). The division suffered 3,600 casualties and failed to reach any of its objectives. Unit history Formation ; 92nd Brigade : *10th (Service) Battalion ([[Hull Pals|1st Hull, Hull Commercials]]), The East Yorkshire Regiment *11th (Service) Battalion ([[Hull Pals|2nd Hull, Hull Tradesmens]]), The East Yorkshire Regiment *12th (Service) Battalion ([[Hull Pals|3rd Hull, Hull Sportsmens]]), The East Yorkshire Regiment (until February 1918) *13th (Service) Battalion ([[Hull Pals|4th Hull, T'Others]]), The East Yorkshire Regiment (until February 1918) *11th (Service) Battalion (Accrington), The East Lancashire Regiment (from 94th Bde February 1918) ; 93rd Brigade : *15th (Service) Battalion (1st Leeds, Leeds Pals), The Prince of Wales's Own (West Yorkshire Regiment) *16th (Service) Battalion (1st Bradford, Bradford Pals), The Prince of Wales's Own (West Yorkshire Regiment) (until February 1918) *18th (Service) Battalion (2nd Bradford, Bradford Pals), The Prince of Wales's Own (West Yorkshire Regiment) (until February 1918) *18th (Service) Battalion (1st County, Durham Pals), Durham Light Infantry *13th (Service) Battalion (1st Barnsley), The York and Lancaster Regiment (from 94th Bde February 1918) ; 94th Brigade : *11th (Service) Battalion (Accrington), The East Lancashire Regiment (to 92nd Bde February 1918) *12th (Service) Battalion (Sheffield), The York and Lancaster Regiment (disbanded February 1918) *13th (Service) Battalion (1st Barnsley), The York and Lancaster Regiment (to 93rd Bde February 1918) *14th (Service) Battalion (2nd Barnsley), The York and Lancaster Regiment (disbanded February 1918) *2nd Battalion, Royal Munster Fusiliers (from May 1918 to June 1918) The brigade was disbanded in February 1918 then began reforming in May. In June it was brought up to strength with the addition of Yeomanry battalions from the 74th (Yeomanry) Division and renamed the 94th (Yeomanry) Brigade. *12th (Norfolk Yeomanry) Battalion, Norfolk Regiment *12th (Ayrshire and Lanarkshire Yeomanry) Battalion, Royal Scots Fusiliers *24th (Denbighshire Hussars) Battalion, Royal Welch Fusiliers ; 4th Guards Brigade : The brigade was attached to the division during February 1918 following the breakup of the 94th Brigade. It left when the 94th Brigade began reforming in May. *4th Battalion, Grenadier Guards *3rd Battalion, Coldstream Guards *2nd Battalion, Irish Guards In April 1918 heavy casualties led to the brief amalgamation of the 92nd and 93rd Brigades into the 92nd Composite Brigade. Battles *Battle of the Somme (1916) See also *List of British divisions in WWI *Capture of Oppy Wood External links *The British Army in the Great War: The 31st Division 31 31 Category:Military units and formations established in 1915 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1919 Category:1915 establishments in the United Kingdom